Bask Om
Bask Om (バスク・オム Basuku Omu) is a fictional character who appeared in both Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam and Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. He is one of major enemies of the AEUG, although he has a minor role of the series. History Bask is the field commander of the Titans and oversees a lot of the dirty work in their overzealous quest to maintain control over all Spacenoids in light of the events that took place during the One Year War andOperation Stardust. Throughout his tenure, Bask shamelessly orders his subordinates to commit mass murder by gassing entire colonies or firing the Titans' deadly super-weapon, the Gryps 2 colony laser. He also used Kamille Bidan's parents as hostages in order to convince the AEUG to return the Gundam Mk-IIprototypes that they stole from the Titans' headquarters at Green Noa II. This particular deed resulted in the death of Kamille's mother, Hilda Bidan, at the hands of Jerid Messa. Disgusted by Bask's action, Titan pilot Emma Sheen helped Kamille and his father Franklin escape by giving them pilot suits so that the three of them could commandeer the Mk-II prototypes and take them back to the AEUG. Upon returning to the Argama, Reccoa Londe told Emma all about the Colony 30 incident, where Bask killed off the entire population with G-3 poison gas in order to end an anti-Earth rally. Ironically, Bask sends Reccoa out to lead a mission to gas another colony later on in order to prove her loyalty to the Titans after defecting from the AEUG. Much to her dismay, the AEUG fail to show up in time in order to stop them and Reccoa reluctantly carries out Bask's orders. After the death of Jamitov Hymen at the hands of Paptimus Scirocco, Bask stood as the only obstacle preventing the latter from acquiring complete control over the Titans. He ultimately met his end when Reccoa and several other minions of Scirocco attacked his ship, the Dogosse Giar, while they were executing a mission with Rosamia Badam piloting the MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II. Due to all the confusion, Bask and his men were easily overwhelmed and defeated when Reccoa destroyed the Dogosse Giar with a direct shot at the bridge, killing Bask. In the movie trilogy, Bask was killed by Yazan Gable instead of Reccoa during the battle between AEUG, Titans and Axis. Trivia * In Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, Bask is seen in charge of the Federal Forces' control ship of the Solar System II. Ironically, in failing to stop the Delaz Fleet's colony drop while manning the Solar System II superweapon, Bask had a hand in forging his future posting in the Titans. Arguably, he and Jamitov Hymem were the characters who most benefited from Operation Stardust; their enemies in the Zeon remnants were dead and the tragedy gave Bask and Jamitov the political support to create the Titans. Category:Gundam Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Jerks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Villains Category:Fascists Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Betrayed villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Right-Hand Category:Outright Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Bullies Category:Complete Monster Category:Brutes